


Seriously?

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Sebastian, alternative universe, but theyre still f1 drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Sebastian forgets to feed. Sometimes he sucks at being a Vampire.





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff, set somewhere in this universe. Sometimes I need to cheer myself up with fic.

Sebastian was humming to himself happily, getting dressed after taking a long shower. He had shaved already, going back to just some stubble, because he knew Kimi liked it best on him. 

He put some gel into his hair, but made sure not to put too much in it. Kimi liked it when it when he showed his natural curls instead of flattening it completely. And tonight he really wanted to put in the effort for his boyfriend, since he was taking him out.

Just the two of them. They would go have dinner in a nice little restaurant in the city they were staying in at the moment, and Sebastian had been pestering Kimi for some time about wanting to take a walk at night with him. Just do something that normal couples did. And if they did it at night it would be less likely they would be recognised.

He grinned stupidly at himself in the mirror. He was really excited to go out with Kimi. He could feel amusement in their bond from Kimi, and he laughed to himself, putting the final touches to his hair. 

He couldn’t help being this excited about something so simple. They rarely had the opportunity to do something like this. And even though they didn’t want to be recognised, he was looking forward to showing Kimi off, showing people that Kimi was his. 

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and his heart jumped. Kimi’s here. A wave of nervousness went through him, and into the bond. And even while he was opening the door, Kimi sent him some reassurance.

“Hey” Sebastian breathed out. 

The other man looked amazing, and it made him rethink their plans, wanting to stay right here and have Kimi all to himself. But he had been looking forward to this for way too long to not go.

Kimi smiled at him and leaned forward, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

“Hey Sebby”

“Come on in, just have to get my stuff and I’ll be ready to go” Sebastian says, opening the door wider to let the other man enter.

Kimi squeezes past Sebastian even though there’s more than enough room, smirking at him as he does, and grazing a hand over his chest. Sebastian sucks in a breath and grabs Kimi’s hand, pulling him close to him as he closes the door.

“But first..”

He wraps an arm around the Finn’s waist and lifts the other to cup his jaw, leaning in close and kissing him. He makes a small noise when Kimi kisses back instantly and wraps his arms around Sebastian. They deepen the kiss, hands roaming around and moans filling the air.

It’s quite some time later when Kimi pulls back from the kiss, getting a whine from Sebastian. Their bond is thrumming in satisfaction and contentedness and he smiles widely at the German.

“How about we continue this when we get back?” he whispers in the space between them, which is getting smaller and smaller as Sebastian tries to kiss him again. 

He grabs the hair on the back of Sebastian’s head, stopping him with a grin.

“No! Bad Sebby! You were the one who wanted to go out in the first place, remember?”

Sebastian moans when his hair gets pulled but nods carefully, he does want to take Kimi out.

“Just one more kiss, please” 

Kimi shakes his head but leans in, giving him a quick kiss. He should really learn how to say no to Sebastian, but one look of him can get him on his knees, ready to do whatever the man wanted.. And he didn’t mind at all.

“Come on then” 

Sebastian grabs his wallet, key card and phone, frowning to himself. He is pretty sure he is forgetting something but he can’t think of what. He shakes his head feeling kind of dazed from the kisses and follows Kimi out of the door. It’s his first mistake.

“Should we just walk? It’s only 20 minutes from here” Sebastian asks when they get outside, looking at the map on his phone.

Kimi shrugs and nods, putting on his sunglasses. He waits for Sebastian to decide which way they have to go before following him, getting into step beside him, arms brushing occasionally.

They walk through the quaint little streets of the city, and Sebastian looks around him in wonder. The fading light of the sun casts a warm glow over the beautiful buildings, adding something romantic to this night. He can’t wait to take a more leisurely stroll with Kimi after dinner, wanting to see what it looks like when it’s dark and all the lights are on. 

For some reason he feels weird though, his thoughts are hazy and his legs feel a little heavy. But he pays it no mind, putting it all down to his excitement. Which is his second mistake.

They get to a more crowded part of the city, and Sebastian reckons it’s the city center, with all the little shops and bars and restaurants around him. They should be close to where they made their reservation now.  
They get swallowed up in the crowd, getting pushed close together, and Kimi can feel how sweaty and cold Sebastian is where they touch. He looks at him in concern, gasping when he sees Sebastian’s face.

The vampire is trembling, eyes darting to all the people surrounding him, and licking his lips repeatedly. Kimi can see how tightly wound he is, and he reaches out to touch him on the arm. Sebastian recoils from his touch, looking at him with wide eyes, and Kimi can see his fangs peeking out.

“Sebastian? What’s going on?” he reaches out again when he feels the waves of fear coming from Sebastian, and this time he doesn’t move away, actually leaning into his touch.

“Kimi… I made a mistake..” Sebastian whispers, grabbing Kimi’s shirt with one hand, fist closing around the material tightly.

The Finn pushes his sunglasses to the top of his head, needing to be able to make eye contact with Sebastian.

“What do you mean? What did you do?” he asks worriedly.

Someone brushes against Sebastian, and his eyes lock on the woman, his upper lip curling up a little, and Kimi understands.

He shakes the other man a little, demanding his attention and getting it  
“Sebastian. Did you feed today?” 

Sebastian shakes his head, breathing heavily. The smell of so many people around him while he is hungry overwhelming him. It’s been a long time since he’s been in this state, although it’s not as bad as when he had to bite Kimi. He needs to feed fast though if he wants to avoid that.

Kimi pulls him into a tight hug, pushing his face in his neck to distract him. It works a little, but he can feel 2 very sharp points grazing his skin and they need to get away from here, fast.

“Fucks sake Seb, the one thing you absolutely need to do and you forget.” Kimi mutters upset. “Now what are we gonna do..”

He looks around him frantically, feeling Sebastian nuzzle into his neck and hoping to god no one notices his fangs. Sebastian’s fear in the bond is now replaced with his own, and it makes the younger man make calming noises at him even in the state he is in.

It’s enough to make Kimi briefly smile and relax a little though, being able to look around more focussed. And he suddenly sees an alley, it’s dark and looks abandoned, and it’ll be good enough to get Sebastian away from everyone and fed.

It takes some pushing to get Sebastian away from his neck and he whines and whimpers all the way. Kimi tries to shush him, they don’t need anyone to pay too much attention right now. It’s already a miracle they’re not getting recognised.

“Seb. Sebby! Come on, follow me.” He grabs the German’s hand and pulls him with him through the crowd swiftly.

He can feel Sebastian’s hunger in their bond and he quickens his step, vowing to himself that when they got back to the hotel tonight he would give him a stern talking to about the importance of feeding on time.

They get to the alleyway, and he shoves Sebastian into it infront of him, pushing him as far back as it goes. He looks behind him if anyone has noticed or followed them, but the coast seems clear.

Sebastian is whining into his ear and practically pawing at him, and he pushes him up against the brick wall. He grabs the back of Sebastian’s head and guides him to his neck on the side facing away from the street. If anyone were to walk by and look, they’d only think they were making out. Hopefully.

Sebastian makes a happy noise and before Kimi can brace himself he’s biting eagerly into his neck, making him try to jerk away instinctively. But Sebastian wraps his arms around his shoulders, keeping him close and sucking softly. Kimi can feel Sebastian calm down with every swallow, against him and in their bond, and he relaxes as well. 

He won’t admit it to the younger man but he was pretty scared for a minute. Sebastian has always promised him he has never, nor would he ever, bitten someone out of the blue. And Kimi believes him. But it had been nerve wrecking all the same.

He’s petting Sebastian’s hair, scratching the back of his neck gently, and whispering sweet nothing’s into his ear. And he knows Sebastian hasn’t taken enough to be full yet, but they still need to go to the restaurant and Kimi won’t be able to do anything if Sebastian takes anymore. It’ll be enough untill they get to the hotel and Sebastian can fill himself. So he tightens his hold on the back of his neck, trying to get him to stop.

Luckily Sebastian has come to his senses again as he drank, and he gently pulls his fangs out, licking and kissing the spot to heal it, and to apologise and thank Kimi at the same time. 

Kimi pulls back a little and has to chuckle at the blissed out look on Sebastian’s face.

“You complete idiot.” he says fondly. He sends a wave of love through their bond and sees the moment Sebastian feels it.

At least going out with Sebastian is far from boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Love? Hate? Let me know <3


End file.
